An electrostatic precipitator may form an electric field, and dust particles in air are charged by the corona effect when the dust in air passes through the electric field. An electrostatic precipitation device generally consists of a plurality of parallel electrode plates, with a high-voltage (e.g., several KV, generally 3-10 KV) power supply provided between the electrode plates to form an electric field. Charged dust particles are deflected under stress when passing through the electric field, and are eventually trapped on the electrode plates. The electrode plates are generally made of metal plates which are usually manufactured by sheet stamping. This structure has the following disadvantages: the assembly of the manufactured electrode plates is relatively troublesome because dozens of electrode plates are to be fixed and mounted one by one with a uniform interval, and it is thus difficult to control the process; in addition, since stamping parts may have many sharp edges and burrs, discharging tips will be formed when a high voltage is applied to the electrode plates, resulting in, on one hand, insufficient voltage and deteriorated performance, and on the other hand, the generation of excessive ozone which is harmful to the user's health. The electrode plates may be made of profiles. In this case, dozens of profiles are also to be fixed and mounted one by one, and the process is also cumbersome. Although the problem of burrs caused by stamping is solved and it is thus advantageous to the improvement of performance, the material cost is high. Some electrode plates may be made of plastic material. If material with a high conductivity is used, it is also likely to result in breakdown on two poles, decreased voltage and deteriorated performance; however, if material with a lower conductivity is used, it is likely to result in non-uniform electric field intensity and non-uniform absorption capacity if electrodes are not manufactured well. Moreover, since a contact is simply formed besides electrodes in the conventional design, as shown in FIG. 9a, the potential cross the two poles gradually decreases from a contact to a position away from the contact, so that the absorption performance is influenced.
In addition, in Chinese Patent CN204074260U (Application No.: 201320459622.1) entitled ELECTROSTATIC PRECIPITATION BOX, the material structure of electrode plates is improved in the disclosed precipitation box, the problems of ignition and the generation of ozone are thus avoided, and moreover uniform interval among the electrode plates is ensured. However, the electrode plates still need to be mounted one by one, and the mounting process is relatively complicated. Furthermore, in the electrostatic precipitation devices disclosed in Chinese Patent Application CN104689921A (Application No.: 201510065803.X) entitled ELECTROSTATIC PRECIPITATOR and Chinese Patent CN204583490U (Application No.: 201420794435.3) entitled PRECIPITATION UNIT AND ELECTROSTATIC AIR PURIFICATION DEVICE, electrode plates are to be mounted one by one, so that quick mounting of the electrode plates is not possible.